The Hunters and the Witch
by Stephycats7785
Summary: A crossover with Supernatural. When the boys need help on a hunt, who do they turn to? And is Dean instantly attracted to Hermione, or do they clash? My first HP fic. One shot.


Title: The Witch and the Hunters

Pairing: Hermione/Dean Winchester

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter or Supernatural… If I did do you really think I would be putting Dean with Hermione, when I was around? LoL

Rating: T and M because of some insinuated situations.

Summary: The Winchester brothers call for some magical help when it comes to dealing with a group of Vampires and Demons. What will happen with Hermione and Dean meet? Will it be attraction at first sight? Or will Dean dislike the pushy bookworm?

A/N: This is my very first Crossover with Harry Potter, so please be kind!

A/N2: I don't have a beta reader, so if there are mistakes, I am very sorry.

A/N3: This is AU, completely unrelated to the last two books. This is for a contest, so I really hope it does ok. But as always my faithful readers enjoy! Please read and review!

--

"Dude, wizards? You can't be serious! Sammy I think you've watched one to many Disney movies." Dean Winchester looked at his brother like he sprouted another head.

Sam Winchester just took in a deep breath. His brother could believe in Vampires, Werewolves, and Demons, but he just couldn't seem to grip the idea of Wizards and Witches. "Dean, I've explained this to you. It's like a secret society. They have a whole world hidden inside of ours. They even have a sort of government."

The older, sandy haired brother raised his eyebrow at his younger brother. "Ok, say I believe this Hocus Pocus nonsense for a minute, and I am not saying I do. But if their world is secret, how the hell do you know about it?"

Sam wanted to smack his brother who looked overly cocky at the moment. Like he had realized something Sam hadn't. "Dean, if you would have listened the first time I explained this you would know why I know of them! So open your ears and listen carefully ok?" He looked at his brother in irritation as he smirked. "Hunters, like you and me, are you still following me Dean? Good, well like I was saying, Hunters, most of us anyways, the ones who have an open mind at least, we have met a Witch or Wizard. In my case, I actually went to college with her in Stanford. There was a Demon attack one night while I was in the library, and luckily she came to my aid. We became friends, and have kept in touch by letters and emails since then. Who do you think I have been emailing all this time?" Sam looked over at Dean, curious to his reaction.

In typical Dean fashion, he focused on one point. "Sammy, you got your ass saved by a chick? Did she use her wand on you?" He asked, that perverted train of thought firmly in place.

Sam just groaned and punched Dean in the arm. "Moron! Get your mind out of the gutter please. Be serious for once."

Dean just rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever bitch boy. So, you contacted your friend about our Fangy problem and she and her friends are going to help?" At his brothers nod, he asked, "So, what's the name of this Witch? And is she a babe?"

Sam grinned at his older brother, "You are not her type, nor is she yours Dean. And her name is Hermione Granger. Now hurry up, we have to meet them in 20 minutes. Lets see if I can teach you a little of the Wizarding world so you don't come off as a total idiot when you meet them."

--

Hermione was in Malfoy Manor, gathering all the books on Vampires that she could find. Now most people wouldn't understand why Hermione Granger was in Draco Malfoy's house, and not getting hexed, unless they knew the truth.

During the last year of school, in the battle against Voldemort, they had saved each others lives. It was an odd story indeed. Draco had fought for the dark, and Hermione for the light. They had been enemies for so long. But one moment had changed that all. Bill Weasley had been about to finish off Draco Malfoy, but for some reason, call it her caring nature, Hermione couldn't allow it. She jumped in front of him, using her body to shield him. Bill had demanded to know what the hell she was doing, and Hermione had told him that she didn't believe Draco was truly evil. Bill had thought her insane, and Draco pushed her away from him, calling her a filthy mud blood, but his voice didn't hold the contempt it usually did. Hermione had just looked at him and told him that he still had a chance to do the right thing. Draco had pulled his wand out, but didn't use it like everyone expected. Instead he turned and left.

A while later Hermione was battling with McNair, and he hit her with a particularly painful Crucio. She had collapsed to the ground, shaking in pain. She knew she was doomed. Harry was battling Voldemort, Ron was battling Bellatrix, and everyone else was battling other death eaters. She had no hope. She was going to be a casualty of this war.

Hermione never thought she would die like this. She feared it of course, but she never really realized that she could die in this war.

She was about to close her eyes when she heard someone scream, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" She was surprised to realize she was alive, and that the pain was leaving her body. She looked up into the face of Draco Malfoy.

And that was the start of their very odd friendship. It hadn't been a simple, trouble free friendship, they had to work at it. Get over the past, and learn to move on, but eventually they had become very close friends, and she even lived with him in his home. After his father was sent to Azkaban, and his mother died, Draco couldn't stand to live alone. And Hermione, having just broken up with Ron, had been perfect roommate material. Two years later they still shared the Manor as their home together.

--

Draco walked into the room caring an armload of books. "Hermione, do you really need all these bloody books? What one book says, I am sure they all say. There can't be this much information on Vampires!" His whine had been perfected over the years.

She looked around at all the books. "Draco Malfoy!" She placed her hand on her hip, "I don't want to hear it! You have a million books on Quidditch and you don't hear me complaining. So just because I have a few books on Vampires-"

Draco let his mouth fall open, "A few? Hermione you could start a library with all of these!"

Hermione pursed her lips together. "Oh don't be so over dramatic. I am just being thorough. Better safe than sorry."

The blonde haired Wizard was about to reply, but was cut off when a house elf popped into the room. "Excuse me Master and Miss, but you have company. Should Harpy let them in?"

Draco looked at the house elf quickly. "Yes Harpy, show them the way to this room." At a look from Hermione he added, "Please."

The elf nodded, "Yes Master, no problem sir." And with another pop, the creature was gone.

--

Sam and Dean followed the elf into the library, "Dude what the hell is that thing?" Dean whispered.

"House elf. Kind of like a maid." Sam replied quickly.

"That thing was fugly dude. Capital letters on the ugly." Came Dean's reply.

"Master and Miss is waiting for you inside. If you need anything from Harpy just call." With a pop the fugly creature, as Dean called it, was gone.

"Here goes nothing." Dean muttered and opened the library doors.

Dean froze when he saw the two people in the room. He watched as his brother greeted the Witch. "Hermione, so good to see you!"

Dean couldn't believe his eyes. That was Hermione? The girl Sammy assured him wasn't his type? Was Sammy going blind as he got older or something, because this chick was totally his type. She was a complete babe! She had long curly chestnut colored hair that hung down to her waist. And her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. She stood about 5'7, a good deal shorter than everyone else in the room, but she didn't look it with the way she held herself. Dean chuckles to himself. He could so have her if he wanted. She was just another pretty face after all.

He walked forwards and grasped her hand in his, kissing her knuckles gently. "I'm Dean Winchester, pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady." He replied with a lazy, yet charming smirk.

Hermione for her part, did not look impressed. Sure the guy was handsome, very much so. He stood about 6'1, he was taller than her, but shorter than both Draco and Sam. Draco stood at 6'4, and Sam at a whopping 6'6. But Dean obviously didn't let his height disadvantage bother him in the least. And why would he? He may not be the tallest, but he had a well-defined body. You could see the muscles outlined under his black t-shirt. And his sandy brown hair, and soft coffee brown eyes didn't hurt either.

Hermione pulled her hand back quickly. "I've heard a lot about you Mr. Winchester."

Dean flashed her a disarming smile, "All good things I hope."

Her eyes twinkled for a moment. "There are good things?" She turned her head to Sam.

"You have been holding out Sam."

Sam let out a small chuckle, "Have I? Can't say that I have. Dean doesn't really have good moments. He has bad, and then not so bad moments."

Dean frowned at his brother and elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey bitch boy, can't you see that I am trying to impress the chick?"

Hermione just glared at him, "Well your in luck, because there is no 'chick' here to impress. And if you were referring to me, as I assume you were, because I doubt you think of Draco as a chick, I can assure you that your cheap lines do not impress me. Now could we please get to work? We have a lot to discuss before we put a plan into action." With that said she turned and sat in a chair between Draco and Sam. Deans sat down across from her.

--

Four hours later and Dean was going insane. This woman was worse than Sammy when it came to books. She had to go over every detail at least ten times, and then she would analyze every little thing. Plus if someone came up with an idea, she could find fifty ways it could go wrong! It was damn infuriating for Dean. He was a shoot first, ask questions later kind of guy.

Finally he'd had enough. "Look here, It's nice that Sam has made friends with a human bookworm, but researching this over and over isn't going to stop these Vampires. We need action. I say we gather our little group and head into there nesting area. We kill some evil sons of bitches and then have a big old party when we are done."

Hermione had also had enough. This man hadn't shut up the entire time he'd been there. He made comments every time she read something, or came up with an idea. Or he would sigh and groan, and she was about ready to choke him. "No, you listen! You guys came to us for help. Obviously your plan of charging in, guns blazing didn't work out to well. If you want to act stupid and get yourselves killed then go ahead and act before you prepare. But if you want to survive this battle with no casualties you will listen to me damn it!" She slammed her hands onto the table's hard surface.

Dean stood up, and leant across the table close to her. "What do you know about battles little girl." He mocked her.

Hermione pushed Draco's hand off of her arm. She didn't need Draco trying to calm her. This git was going to get what he deserved. "Listen here you little weasle! I know more about battles than you can imagine. I helped defeat the most powerful wizard of all time. I have seen death, I have tasted pain. I have lost friends and loved ones, I have sacrificed more than you could ever understand! If you don't like how I do things, then maybe you should just leave. Get your ass bitten by a vampire and see if I care! But when you're a dead and bloody corpse don't come crying to me."

Dean backed off a bit. No woman had ever stood up to him like that, and he kind of liked it. "Fine we'll do it your way, but dusk is in a few hours and I hope you have a plan."

Hermione sat back down, her earlier outrage forgotten for the time being. "I do have a plan. We will use a Port key to enter the vampires lair, then we break off into teams, each taking a room. You said earlier there were three rooms. So I see it like this, the first team of two will take the stairway to the top floor were the attic is located. And the second group of two will take the basement. After you have killed all the Vampires we meet in the main room to kill any stragglers. Draco and I will put wards around the building so none can escape. Just try not to get yourself killed alright?"

Dean was actually impressed with her plan. "It could work, but there is only the four of us? Aren't more of your Merlin wanna be friends going to be there to help?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I am afraid not. Harry and Ron are on an Auror mission, and Ginny is home with James and Albus. So it is just us four."

Dean shook his head, "Us three you mean. Because you, dictionary girl, you're not coming with us."

Hermione stood up once again. "Like hell I'm not! I came up with the plan, I deserve to be in the battle!"

Dean walked to were she was standing and grabbed her arm, "Look, I thank you for all your booky help and all, but this dangerous."

Hermione rose her head in defiance. "More reason for me to tag along."

Dean went to say something, but Draco cut him off. "Listen if you don't let her go, she will just follow us, and end up causing more trouble. Besides its better to have four of us."

Sam countered, "Five actually. I decided to call in help." He looked up to the sky. "Ruby! Ruby, we need your help with something!"

Dean looked at Sam with disbelief, "Ruby, dude? You want crazy chick tagging along?"

He glared at the ceiling before yelling. "Ruby get your skanky demon ass down here now!"

Draco and Hermione's eyes widened, "Demon? No that's not such a good idea to have her come here!"

But it was to late. Ruby appeared, and a dozen alarms went off. Hermione glared at Dean. "Great going! This place has wards you know! Draco, shut these stupid wards off now!"

Draco complied and they all sat at the table. Once again going over the plan.

--

Later that night in the Leaky Cauldron, Draco, Ruby, and Sam were all hanging out having a drink. And Hermione is with Dean in a room upstairs. Dean had been hurt during the battle and refused to let Hermione use magic to heal it, so she was doing it the muggle way.

"Stop complaining you big baby." She muttered as she covered the wound with gauze.

"I'm sorry but in case you forgot I was stabbed!" Dean yelled at her.

"Because you were reckless! You didn't wait for Draco and I to set the wards first, you just rushed in. You're lucky you didn't get worse wounds Winchester!" Hermione made sure the wound was covered before handing him his t shirt.

"There were civilians inside! I wasn't going to let them be vampire lunch." He snapped back at her.

She sighed and went to the small kitchen area, grabbing some Firewhiskey. "Yes there were innocents inside, but you wouldn't have been help to them if you were dead!" She handed him the bottle. "Drink some of this, it will help numb the pain." She was tired of fighting with him. The battle had been exhausting, but they'd won. And that was what really mattered. Plus seeing Dean hurt had brought back a lot of memories from the war.

She sighed and sat down. Dean looked at her with concern. He had seen that look before. The one she was wearing. She was remembering something painful from her past. Most likely the War she had talked about. He sets the bottle down, having no need for a drink at the moment. He has had worse pain. "Look Hermione, your obviously upset about something. Do you need to ah talk about it, or some weird girly thing like that?"

Hermione had to bite back a laugh. Dean really wasn't hiding how uncomfortable talking about feeling was for him. "Its ok Dean. I'm not really one for emotional outbursts. I'd rather think about things logically. There is no use crying over something you cannot change."

Dean grins widely, "Now if only I could teach Sammy that."

Hermione stands up and looks around the room. "I was thinking maybe we should join the others. They probably think we killed each other."

Deans smirk turns flirty, "Sam would probably assume we were doing other things. Much more enjoyable than fighting."

Her face turns a brilliant shade of crimson from the blush spreading across her cheeks. "Your worse than Draco, and that's saying something." She smiles and heads down the stairs, Dean following the brown haired witch.

--

Dean stood, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Draco was sitting with Ruby talking about all things magical, and Sam, surprisingly was chatting up a cute little witch that Hermione had said she went to school with. The girl was a bit off her rocker if you asked Dean. Her name even gave off the crazy vibe. Luna Lovegood. Dean snorts, what the hell kind of name is that? What were parents thinking when they had named her? Dean would bet almost all of his money that she had been called Looney Luna, more than once in her life.

He was waiting for Hermione to get back with there drinks, something she called Butter beer and assured him he would love. But there conversation was what he really wanted to continue. They had been discussing demons, and the different ways to magically extract them from victims without killing them. That had really intrigued Dean, if there were more way to save the victims the better.

His eyes narrow when he sees some dark haired, tall lanky dude hitting on Hermione. The guy was obviously drunk, and not getting her hints to please leave her alone. He walks over to Draco's table and asks, "Who is that scrub?"

Draco looks over at where Hermione is standing and frowns. "Damn it! That's Gregory Goyle. I had the displeasure of going to school with him. He was in my house, and sadly, one of my best friends. Lately he has gotten it into his head that he is interested in Mione, and doesn't get the hint she is not interested."

They watch as Goyle tries to get more forceful, he grabs ass, and says something that sounds like, "Now be a good little Mudblood." They watched as she went to smack him but he caught her wrist easily. Draco stands, getting ready to walk over but Dean beats him there.

--

Hermione tries to pry her arm away, very well getting ready to slap the bastard again. She had gotten used to his drunken come on's. But calling her that horrible name, and those horrible suggestions was just to much. She couldn't take it anymore. She closes her eyes as he leans forward to kiss her. Something she could not allow herself to see. But her eyes slip open when she feels Goyle forcefully pulled away. She watches as Deans fist connects with his nose. She stands stupefied for a moment as she watches the older Winchester beat the hell out of Gregory Goyle. She rushes forward, she may not like Goyle but she didn't want to see him beat to death.

She grabs Deans arm, trying with no avail to pull him off of Goyle. "Dean! Dean stop it this instant!" She looks over to Draco who was rushing over and watch as he and Sam pull a furious Dean off of the bleeding man.

Dean turns to her, his eyes flashing, "Are you ok?"

Hermione is torn between wanting to be thankful and wanting to be pissed. He had defended her honor and all, but she could take care of herself. She places her hand on her hip. "Dean Winchester, what the hell was that?"

Dean looks at her in angry amusement. "I saved you."

She stomps her foot, though a bit childishly. "I can take care of myself! I don't need a freaking baby sitter!"

"So you would rather be pawed at like a animal? And if you do, you could sure as hell do better than that freak!" His voice raised an octave.

Hermione rolled her eyes, similar to how Ginny used to back in school. "He was harmless, I could have protected myself. You didn't need to act like a baboon!"

"And here I thought you had more brains. Do the math Glenda the good Witch. He is two times your size, if he didn't want you to move, you wouldn't have moved. Had he wanted to hurt you, he could have."

"And I am a witch who can take care of herself Dean. I didn't need you to rush in, guns blazing."

"Stubborn Witch."

"Pretentious jackass!"

With those words Dean had snapped. He leans forward and captures her lips with his. Expressing all the anger at having seen Goyle touch her, even though she wasn't his. When they pulled back he had expected a slap, but didn't get what he thought. He just got a shy smile.

--

TWO MONTHS LATER:

Dean stood by the Impala and sighed impatiently. "Come on Glenda, say goodbye to your witchy friends, we have to hit the road."

Hermione just shook her head at her boyfriend. After the events of that night two months ago, Dean and Sam had conveniently found hunting jobs in her area. Dean was never to far, and he visited every night. They had gotten close quickly, and now she was going to be a Hunter. Dean had said the only reason she was tagging along was so he could keep an eye on her, but Hermione knew better. She had overheard Sam and Dean having a heated conversation one night about her. Sam said that if Dean didn't tell her how he felt he would loose her, and Dean denied feeling anything. He proved that theory wrong though when he showed her how he felt later. He never was one for words.

"Give me a minute Dean. These are my best mates I am leaving behind." She turns to Harry, Ron, and Ginny, giving them each a hug. "Ill owl you everyday I promise. And Ginny, Harry can show you how to email with a computer. Ginny you take care of my god kids you hear me?" The young Weasley girl smiled. "Ron you be careful as an Auror and don't do anything rash. And Harry," She turns to the boy who lived. "You, you take care of yourself to. And if you need anything, you know how to find me." They all hug, and do other 'chick moment' things as Dean would call them.

Next she walks to Ruby and Draco. The Demon and Draco had seemed to bond and so she was staying behind with him. Dean had cleared his throat and said, "Yeah, whatever demon girl, just take care of yourself."

She shakes Rubies hand and hugs Draco. "Draco my enemy for years, and my best friend. Ill miss you most of all." She whispers. "But we both know my place isn't here anymore. Besides you have Ruby, and I know you will be ok, even without me around to mother you."

Draco nods, "And Hunter there knows if he breaks your heart Ill curse him." Hermione smiles at him. Draco hadn't been happy she was leaving but he understood, and Ruby being there helped things a bit.

Dean just rolls his eyes, "I'd like to see you try Barbie boy, but its not going to happen." He grabs Hermione's arm. "We have to go, demons wont kill themselves."

With a final round of hugs Hermione gets in the Impala. In the front, much to Sam's annoyance. You could hear Dean saying, "Don't complain Bitch boy, I may let you drive so Hermione and I can get some quality time, so if you don't shut up, you wont drive." as they drove off.

THE END


End file.
